The Cure
by doughthewolf221
Summary: No one thought the Virus was real, everyone deemed it a foolish myth. A simple tale from a Children's story book. Until it infected Riven. Desperate to save her life, Irelia tries everything she could to save Riven, to find a cure. But little did she know, the cure ran deeper than a mere vaccine.


"What do you mean you don't have the cure?" Irelia unintentionally shouted. Product of the stress she was currently feeling. How can she not when the person she loves dearly is on the verge of losing themselves to the dark side forever?

"I'm sorry, Irelia. This virus, it was thought to be a myth. No one ever imagined it was actually real." Elder Karma said, a forlorn expression occupied her face.

"What am I suppose to do?" Irelia sobbed. "I can't lose her too. She doesn't know it but I love her." The Ionian had her hands covering her face, regret filling her. Frustrated that she didn't have the courage to confess her feelings for Riven. And now, she never will.

"There's nothing you can do, nothing anyone can do. I'm sorry." Elder Karma said, rubbing Irelia's back in hopes of comforting the heartbroken soul.

But, Irelia was determined. There has to be a way, she just knows it. Shaking her head and wiping her tears away, she murmured an 'Excuse me' before getting up to leave.

* * *

To say she was horrified by the sight would be an understatement. There she was, the person that has been occupying the Ionian's thoughts for days, sitting by the corner facing the wall. Tearing at her own skin, drawing blood.

"Riven! STOP!" Irelia grabbed Riven's shoulder and turned her around to face her. The Exile's eyes were crazed and devoid of any ounce of sanity.

"I'm a monster! A MONSTER! I killed all those people! And for what?" Riven screamed. "All for a Nation built upon a Man's selfish desires!"

It pained Irelia seeing Riven tormented by her wrong doings. She was in a trance of deep turmoil. All because of the unknown virus that plagued her being. The Exile started clawing at her skin again, specifically the arm that is decorated by the scars and reminders of her past. Repeating 'I'm a murderer' over and over again. Irelia was lost, she didn't know what to do. Every time she tried to pry Riven's hand away, the Exile would overpower her. Rendering Irelia's attempts useless.

"I'm a murderer, a monster. All those innocent lives, I did it. I did it! I KILLED THEM!" Riven's body began to shake violently as she started to hyperventilate.

Irelia couldn't stand the sight anymore, couldn't stand hearing Riven degrade herself anymore. So she did the first thing that came into her mind. Leaning forward, she cupped Riven's face and silenced the Exile's morbid mantra with her lips. The shaking stopped, the breathing pace reverted back to normal.

Irelia pulled away to audit the abrupt change in Riven's demeanor only to find big red eyes staring into her blue ones in confusion and shock. Before Irelia could utter a syllable, the Exile's eyes drooped and her body fell limply against Irelia's.

* * *

_"You failed us all, Riven. You failed Noxus." A deep, dark and menacing voice echoed._

_"I didn't fail anyone." Riven spat, looking around the dark abyss. Searching for the source of the voice. "I merely found out the truth. Your real intentions."_

_"You turned your back against your own nation, Riven. You shunned the great superiority you could've earned if only you came back." The voice growled._

_"I'm glad I walked away." Riven smiled. A burst of white light blinded her vision as she was sucked back into reality.  
_

* * *

The room was quiet, the only sound being the occasional beeping of the heart monitor that indicated that she was in a hospital. Riven slowly opened her eyes, squinting in order to adjust to the lighting of the room. The first thing that caught her attention was the Ionian beauty's hair sprawled out on the bed sheet right beside her. Irelia was sleeping soundly, a sight that warmed Riven's heart and dusted her cheek with a light pink hue. She had to look away. For if she stared at the sleeping beauty any longer, she might fall into a state of unconsciousness once more. She tried her best to recall what happened and how she ended up in a hospital but all she could remember was touching her rune blade and passing out afterwards. After what felt like hours, blue orbs finally unveiled themselves to the World.

Blue met Red.

"Oh my god! You're awake!" Irelia squealed, almost falling off her chair.

"Hi." Riven greeted sheepishly. Her voice hoarse.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Irelia spluttered, unable to tone her excitement down.

Riven chuckled, the sound rich. "Some water would be nice."

She watched as Irelia shot up from her seat and rushed to the desk, almost tripping in the process due to her haste. She returned back to Riven's side with a glass of lukewarm water.

"Here, drink up." Irelia said, passing the glass of water to the Exile. She watched as Riven gulped down the water in a second.

"Thank you." Riven said as she placed the now empty glass on the nightstand. She then adjusted her position so that she was sitting up.

"Do you..." Irelia trailed off, as if contemplating whether to speak or not. "Do you remember what happened?" A hopeful expression on her features.

"I... I don't actually." Riven sighed.

"Nothing at all?" Irelia asked once more. Riven shook her head.

"I hope I didn't say anything mean or done anything to hurt you." Riven said, noticing the gleam of sadness in the Ionian's eyes. She would be a fool to let this opportunity slip. So, with a burst of courage Riven reached out an arm and grabbed the collar of Irelia's shirt.

"Unless, you're talking about..." Riven pulled Irelia towards her.

"This." Banishing the remaining space between them, Riven successfully did what she had been wanting to do for what seemed like forever. She captured Irelia's lips. After a few seconds, she pulled back and gazed lovingly into blue eyes evident with shock.

"What?" Riven chuckled. "I wouldn't forget something as delightful as this."

All she got in response was a flustered Irelia embracing her and the Ionian burying her blushed face in the crook of her neck.


End file.
